matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Tactical Headhunter
* * * Bipod * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 15.0.0|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 77|capacity = 15 (max 150)|mobility = *120 (pre-13.5.0) *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |range = Long|theme = Desert Camouflage/military-themed|cost = *440 *340 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The Tactical headhunter is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 15.0.0 update. Appearance It is a bolt-action riffle, featuring a 20X telescopic zoom. It features the desert-camouflage finish on the weapon's receiver and barrel. It features the stock with brown and gray color. Under the receiver is the black handle and dark-colored 15-round magazine. On the end is the silencer. Strategy It deals devastating damage, low fire rate, below-average capacity and adequate mobility. It features a massively minimized firing sound. Accuracy of this weapon never loses, meaning to say that it does not have a bullet spread. IT IS CAPABLE OF ONE HEADSHOT KILL, even in Campaign and Arena, if used correctly. Tips *Aiming for the opponent's head is always recommended, but this weapon can damage the enemy badly with body shots, too. *Its 20X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *It has a fairly-large capacity for a bolt-action rifle, allowing you to afford more misses. *This gun is very good for taking people using the Jetpack as the silent bullets will not reveal the player's location *This weapon is also good for stealth due to it being silent. However, do not good too close to an opponent, thus they will be able to hear you. *Even if you miss the first shot, keep calm and try again, as this Sniper's average fire rate will allow you to fire again in no time; do not panic. *Using the scope in medium ranges is quite disorienting, meaning that you should use it exclusively in long ranges. Counters *Keep out of this gun's users' sight. *Try to use the Eraser to trap the user inside a gravitation force so that you can easily finish them off with one of your other powerful weapons. *Use a shotgun, sub machine-gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. This weapon is not good at close range. Be aware of skilled players, for they can annihilate you regardless of the range. *Ambush its users from behind. *Experienced users can easily noscope with this weapon, so prepare for evasive maneuvers. *Use an area damage weapon to disorient its users. Firing Sound *Special Agent's (minimized by 95%) Theme *Desert Camouflage/Military-themed Trivia *It resembles the military/modern counterpart of Space Rifle and Inventor's Rifle as opposed to these weapon's futuristic design. *It is one of the weapons with massively minimized firing sound. *It is one of the weapons with 20X scope. *Its bipod became usable in the 15.3.0 update. *It is now cheaper in the 15.4.0 update, costing from 440 to 340 . *Its efficiency was updated in 15.8.0. *It receives its redesign in the 19.4.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Armor Bonus Category:Silent Category:Themed Category:Bipod